He's Sena or Tsuna!
by Vocallone
Summary: Duuuh.. Pusing gak ya membedakan mana Tsuna dan Sena!  Reborn punya rencana apa ya?  Mind for CnC   RnR ?
1. First Meet

Kina: Hallo~

Karin: Udahlah Kin, Gak usah lama-lama cepat mulai!

Kina:(tidak menghiraukan) Ini adalah fic kami yang pertama!

Karin:TT_TT Kenapa aku selalu dilupakan? (Dipojokan menangis sambil meluk lututnya)

Kina: Karena kamu paling gampang dilupakan. Akh, jadi melenceng gini. Langsung aja deh, Disclaimer.

Disclaimer:

-KHR hanya milik Amano Akira.

-Eyeshield 21 hanya milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.

WARNING: OOC, typo bertebaran, GJ, Pendek.

Keterangan: Jika ada kekurangan tolong sampaikan di review. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan.

-He's Sena or Tsuna?-

Chapter 1 : First Meet

Di pagi hari yang cerah, matahari menyambut pagi dengan hangat. Saat itu musim semi tiba, lalu di lapangan rumput yang sedang dipakai oleh anggota Demon Devil Bats untuk latihan Football seperti biasanya.

Lalu Hiruma menembakan beberapa senjatanya untuk menarik parhatian semua anggota. Ia menembakannya berkali-kali ke arah langit. Dengan begitu semua anggota akan berhenti dan menatap ke arah Hiruma.

"Kita bakal pindah lokasi latihan, anggota sialan!" kata (baca:teriak) Hiruma kepada para anggota.

Yang paling pertama bereaksi adalah Kobayakawa Sena,"UAPA?" Dengan bodohnya bertanya sebelum Hiruma selesai menjelaskan.

Lalu Hiruma menembakan bazokanya ke arah Sena dan meleset dengan efek suara ledakan serta teriakan Sena, "HIIIEEEE!".

"Dengarkan dahulu bocah sialan!" kata Hiruma memarahi Sena. "Sementara, kita anggota Demon Devil Bats akan pindah tempat latihan ke Namimori, Anggota sialan!" Lanjut Hiruma dengan kata-kata kasarnya.

Lalu Tagano Shouzou, Kuroki Kouji, dan Juumonji Kazuki atau bisa kita juluki Threesome idi- maksudku Three brother Haha, bereaksi,"HAA? HAAAA? HAAAAAA?". Dan lantas kena lemparan dinamit dari Hiruma.

Lalu Mamori yang tadinya sibuk dengan laporan yang harus ia isi bertanya lagi pada Hiruma,"Kita pindah kemana?".

Lalu Hiruma menjawab dengan santai sambil mengelap pistol kesayangannya,"Namimori."

"Na-Namimori?" ulang Sena bingung.

Lalu Raimon Tarou menanyakan dengan tumben-tumbennya penting,"Jadi, kapan kita berangkat kesana?"

"Besok jam 8 pagi kalian sudah harus kumpul disini. Tidak ada kata tidak bisa atau telat atau alasan apapun. Atau, kalian mau kuhanguskan seperti mereka?" kata Hiruma dengan sadisnya kepada para anggota yang ada disana sambil menunjuk three idi- salah lagi, three brother haha yang sudah tergeletak ditanah dengan tubuh dan baju gosong.

Lalu Kurita Ryoukan bertanya,"Untuk apa kita pindah tempat latihan? Toh, disini juga ada." Tepat sekali pertanyaan dari Kurita.

Lalu Hiruma menjawab,"Untuk menyejukan otak kalian yang lemot itu! Karena udara disana lebih nyaman dibandingkan disini."

Dalam hati Suzuna dan Mamori,'Rasanya seluruh Jepang sama aja deh. Dasar iblis.' sambil sweatdrop.

Lalu tumben-tumbennya Sena ingin pulang lebih cepat,"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ada urusan keluarga dan ingin minta izin ke orang tua." lalu Sena ngacir begitu saja setelah pamit kepada kapten-nya itu.

Dan tumben-tumbennya Hiruma yang biasanya jika Sena akan pulang, langsung menariknya (bisa juga dibaca : menyeretnya) kembali ke lapangan untuk menyuruhnya latihan lagi.

Lalu Suzuna dengan terheran-herannya dengan wajah yang menunjukan ekspresi aneh dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini,"Tumben sekali. Padahal kalau Sena sudah mau pergi pasti diseret lagi. Alah, lupakan. Mamori, aku pulang dulu ya."

Mamori hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan kembali mengerjakan laporan-laporan yang harus ia isi.

Three idi- kenapa dari tadi aku salah? Maksudku Three idiot itu sudah kembali ke wujud semula dan ngacir tanpa pamit.

Ok secara garis besar hampir semua anggota pulang kecuali Kurita, Hiruma, dan Mamori. Entah apa yang ingin mereka lakukan.

*dibawah ini Sena POV*

-Sena POV-

'Untuk apa kita pindah? Toh, benarkan kata Kurita, kita masih ada tempat untuk latihan Football. Alah, lupakan. Untuk iblis itu kita harus menuruti keinginannya. Kalau tidak Hiruma a-' pikirku yang terhenti karena HP-ku bergetar. Kuambil dan kulihat siapa yang meng-smsku.

'Oh, ternyata dari Kak Mamori.' Lalu kubuka isi sms tersebut.

'Sena, ini untuk latihan kita di Namimori. Kata Hiruma kita berangkat besok dan menginap disana selama 1 minggu. Besok kumpul di lapangan pukul tujuh.'

'Se-Seminggu?' kataku terkejut melihat sms dari Kak Mamori. 'Huft, tenang Sena. Kau besok tidak akan apa-apa. Ok, kita harus siap-siap untuk besok.' lanjutku dalam hati.

-Normal POV-

Sena yang telah selesai membaca sms dari Mamori-pun memasukan kembali HP-nya. Dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggilnya ,"Oy! Oy! OY!"

'Siapa yang ia panggil sih?' Tanya Sena dalam hatinya.

Lalu tendangan dari orang itu tepat mengenai kepala Sena, yang sukses membuat Sena tersungkur ke tanah. Sambil menyeretku orang itu berkata ,"Dasar dame-tsuna mana mungkin aku tidak mengenali kau! Ayo, cepat latihan dasar pemalas!"

"Iteeee, HIIIEE!" teriak Sena dengan muka terkejut dan dalam hatinya berkata,'HAH? Kenapa aku dapat ditarik oleh bayi kecil ini?'

Lalu bayi itu berhenti menyeret Sena dan memegang Leon yang berubah menjadi pistol dan berkata,"Sekali lagi mencoba kabur, kusiapkan peti mati berlambang Vongola X." sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arah kepala Sena.

'Hah? Vo-Vongola? Apa lagi itu?' kata Sena dalam hati.

Lalu bayi itu menarik pelatuk pistol yang ia pegang sambil berbicara,"Jika kau tidak berlari sampai rumah-" belum saja bayi itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sena sudah berlari dengan kecepatan cahayanya sambil berteriak,"HIIIEEEE!"

"Hmp, ternyata ia sudah menambah kecepatan larinya." kata bayi itu dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

'Akh, apa yang terjadi pada hari ini? Lebih baik aku memotong jalan dan melewati supermarket aku sekalian membeli minuman.' kata Sena dalam hati sambil masih berlari dengan kecepatan cahayanya. Lalu tanpa sengaja ketika ia melambat larinya ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang, yang membuat Sena terjatuh dan orang tersebut juga jatuh. "Iteee."

Rintih Sena sambil memegang kepalanya yang terbentur dengan orang yang tak sengaja ia tubruk.

"Iteeee." Rintih orang itu juga sambil memegang kepalanya juga.

Sena yang mengetahui itu langsung berdiri dan bertanya,"Ah, gomen. Daijoubu-desuka?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tanganku ke dia.

"Ah, daijoubu. Arigato. Akh! Jika tidak cepat aku akan dihajar Reborn. Ah, sekali lagi maaf." kata orang itu sambil menundukan kepalanya lalu berlari pergi.

"Hm? Sepertinya aku mirip dengannya? Atau hanya perasaanku saja? Ah, lupakan." kata Sena dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke supermarket.

-Tsuna POV-

'Aduuh, dasar aku ini selalu saja menubruk orang. Dan rasanya orang itu mirip denganku? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?' Tanyaku dalam hati sambil berjalan. Lalu sebuah tendangan tepat mengenai kepalaku yang membuatku tersungkur ke tanah (lagi).

"Dasar dame-tsuna. Sudah kubilang lari sampai ke rumah! Malah disini santai-santai." omel Reborn kepadaku.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu de-" perkataanku terpotong karena ia menendangku lagi dan berkata ,"Cepat lari ke rumah atau-"

"HIIIEEE!" teriaku sambil berlari sekncang dan sebisaku.

"Hmp, sudah melambat lagi. Dasar dame-tsuna." kata Reborn sambil berjalan santai di belakang Tsuna yang sekarang sudah berlari meninggalkan Reborn sendiri.

- tO bE cOnTiNuEd-

Kina: Bagaimana minna-sama? Telah diperbaiki menjadi seperti ini. Apakah lebih enak dibaca? Atau malah lebih sulit dan lebih pendek? Aku edit chapter 1 dulu. Kalau chapter 2 menyusul. ^^

Karin: Nah, minna sekarang kalian tinggal memencet tombol dibawah ini dan beri kritik dan saran kalian.

Kina & Karin: Arigato~


	2. Chapter 2

Karin: Hallow...

Kina: Hallo... We meet again...

Karin: gak usah pake inggris! Kitakan pecinta indonesia!

Kina: URUSAI!

Karin: alah~ sudahlah... Kita langsung aja...

Kina: disini akan ada sedikit YAOI... Pairingnya 1827 / 6927 mungkin...

Karin: menurut fujo... Yaoi-nya bakal tanggung banget... Dan yg bukan fujo pasti bilang "Sekalian aja gak ada Yaoi..." Hehehehe...

Kina: Pokoknya menurut kita tanggung banget...

Reborn: (nyiapin pistol) Cepet klo gak-

Karin + Kina: Tsuna , Hiruma! Bacain Disclaimer-nya... Kita mau kabur... (Ngacir)...

Tsuna: KHR punya Akira Amano-sensei.

Hiruma: KEKEKEKE... Tentu saja Eyeshield 21 and devil bast punya Riichiro Inagaki sama Yusuke Murata, tidak mungkin milik kedua cewe sialan itu...

Tsuna: MESSAGE : Para readers sekalian maaf... Kalau fic ini GJ banget... Dan... ... ...

Hiruma: Ada apa bodoh? Cepet bacain!

Tsuna: ...

Kina: (balik lagi) Huwaw... Tumben tak merespon atau biasanya langsung nge-bacain...

Karin: Ada yg salah? (Nge-baca text)

Kina: (ikut baca) rasanya gak deh...

Karin: BACA!

Tsuna: ada... pairing... 1827... Dan... 6927 TT_TT... Sudah kuduga... (Mojok) ...

Kina: next... Balesan review : Arigato gosaimasu... Untuk L-kun yang sudah memberi tahu kami tentang itu + bacalah ch 2 ini... Sekali lagi maaf klo tanggung...

Karin: Dan kali ini yang baca Kina kufufufufu~ The Story is begining...

He's Sena or Tsuna ?

~Esok harinya~

» Eyeshield 21 POV«

Akhirnya para anggota demon devil bast berangkat ke Namimori... Mereka tidak menaiki kendaraan atau lain-lainnya... Melainkan mereka berjalan kaki... BERJALAN KAKI! SEKALI LAGI MINNA-SAN... BERJALAN KAKI... *~PLAK ~ digaplok Hiruma suruh cepetan...* banyak sekali anggota yg mengeluh seperti...

" Hiruma... Kenapa kita jalan kaki... Kan jauh..."

" Oy! Bocah monyet sialan! Ini tuh cuma 20 KM! "

" Menurutmu Hiruma ini sangat lah dekat tapi menurut kita san- " kata2x Sena terpotong oleh ledakan pistol yg lewat tgl beberapa mili dari dirinya... " Diam atau mati! " *HOOOO... Hiruma kejamnyaaaaa~ come back to the story* Sesaat semua diam seribu bahasa... Mungkin Hiruma sedang bad mood karena manager kesayangannya tidak ikut bareng dengan-nya... Mamori akan berangkat bsok karena ada keperluan keluarga Mamori tak bisa ikut dengan mereka yang sekarang sedang menuju Namimori...

~beberapa menit kemudian... Setelah sampai di namimori ~

Sena yg tampaknya sudah biasa karna latihan seperti ini setiap hari tidak mengeluh atau menanyakan sepatah katapun pada Hiruma...* sebenarnya ia takut juga kena senapan Hiruma...*

Yg sering dimarahi saat tengah perjalanan atau sampai di Namimori adalah Monta! " Akhirnya sampai!" Monta berteriak hingga terdengar ke negara sebelah dengan suara seperti... *bayangkan sendiri ~ DUAAAR ~ (hiruma nembak pake bazoka karena kedua author yg banyak bacot)* lalu... "WOW! SUARA APA ITU TO THE EXTREM!" Kalian tau sendirikan siapa yg berteriak ini... Dia adalah. Sasagawa Ryohei... " Oy MONYET SIALAN! Jangan teriak seperti tadi! Lihat orang tua disana jadi ikut gila kaya loe tau!" "Oni-chan... Jangan gitu... Apa kamu gak malu oni-chan?" Ini tentu saja Sasagawa Kyoko adik Sasagawa Ryohei... " SAYA BUKAN ORANG TUA TO THE EXTREM! " " Oni-chan sudahlah kitakan harus pulang ke rumah..." "OK, Kyoko..."

Setelah Kakak dan beradik itu pergi...

" Oy , bocah sialan! Beliin permen karet + minuman2 buat anggota..." "Ke-kenapa harus aku?" " Karena kau larinya cepet..." " Kenapa gak yg lain?" "SUDAH CEPAT ATAU... (nyiapin pistol + bazoka) " "HIIIIIIIEEEEEE! (Sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka)" " Oy semua anggota sialan kita ke apartement dulu!"

*ok ke sena aja yaaa*

»Sena's POV«

'Haaaaah... Kenapa aku mulu yang di suruh padahal kan ada orang lain... Sena nasibmu selalu begini... Haaah...' Setelah ngomel2 dalem hati... Akhirnya aku sampai juga di supermarket... Lalu aku masuk ke dalam dan membeli minuman untuk anggota + khusus buat Hiruma mah... Permen karet mint-nya...

Setelah membeli akupun keluar lalu aku bertubrukan dengan seseorang lagi... Dia berambut hitam... Dan saat kulihat wajahnya dia mengeluarkan aura seram... Lalu ia juga mengatakan... " KAMIKOROSU..." "HIEEEE!" Aku langsung kabur dengan kecepatan lariku yang maksimal... Lalu akupun mulai memperlambat lariku.. Tapi tiba - tiba ada yang menendangku... " Sa-sakit" akupun melihat orang yang menendang kepalaku sangat keras... Ternyata bayi kemarin lagi... " Dasar dame-tsuna!" " Hah?" " Jangan pura - pura tidak ada kerjaan! Cepat ikut aku!" Akupun diseret oleh bayi kecil tersebut.. Aku berpikir ' apakah ini mimpi? ' ... "Oy! Cepet ke atas klo gak... *nyiapin pistol*" "HIEEEEEEE!" Aku langsung lari ke atas yg disuruh oleh bayi itu... Yaaa... Benar - benar nasib...

~ Tsuna's POV ~

Aku berpikir kalau tumben - tumbennya reborn tidak menarikku memaksa aku latihan. Sekarang anehnya tidak...

" OY! Bocah! Mana permen karetnya? "

" Eh? Permen karet? "

~ratatataatata~" Dasar bodoh! Kan gw sudah minta lw bliin!"

"HIEEEE! Akan kubeli sekarang!"

Aneh sekali aku disuruh belikan permen karet...

" Jangan lupa minuman anggota! "

'He? Kenapa aku harus belikan? Ah sudahlah dari pada mati ketembak...'

Lalu akupun berlari secepat mungkin ke supermarket terdekat dan membelikan ia minuman. Lalu aku kembali...

" HEI! Mana permen karetnya! "

"I-ini..." Aku sangat ketakutan menghadapinya karena ia mirip... ... ... IBLIS! * author di gaplokin ampe pingsan * lalu...

" OY! Bocah! Sana latihan lari! "

" Eh? "

" Kamu jangan pura - pura bodoh... Atau kamu mau digigit sama cerberus..." ~ swiiit swiiiit ~

Anjing yang bernama cerberus-pun mengejarku... Benar - benar larian seekor anjing sangat cepat...

" Hah... Hah.. Hah.. " Sangatlah lelah berlari menghindari serangan seekor anjing... Lalu...

" Hmm... Apakah itu tsunayoshi-kun? Ah , benar... Kesempatan yang sangat tepat... "

" HIEEEEE! Taskete! "

Tiba - tiba aku berada di atas atap sekolah...

" Tsunayoshi-kun... "

" M-Mukuro... "

Aku sangat kaget karena aku berada di atas atap ber-2 bersama Mukuro...

" Kenapa anda dikejar anjing itu? "

Akupun menjawab. " I-itu karena... "

Setelah aku akan mengatakan sesuatu mukuro mendekat kepadaku. Akupun mundur sesuai maju langkahnya...

Setelah sampai mentok di tembok...

" Tsunayoshi-kun maukah kau... " Kata - katanya terpotong karena pintu atap terbuka. Dan yang muncul adalah...

Hibari Kyouya...

" Hi-Hibari-san... " Akupun kaget karena pujaan hatiku ada disini...

" Oh~ herbivor... Kau ngapain berada di sini bersama herbivor berkepala nanas itu? " " E-eh ini bisa di jelaskan. Begi- " kata - kataku terpotong karena tiba - tiba mukuro memelukku...

" Kufufufufu~ tsunayoshi milikku... "

" Mu-mukuro... "

" Kamikorosu ! " Tatapan hibari menunjukan bahwa aku adalah miliknya... Dan ia men-deathglare mukuro...

Mereka menjadi bertengkar karena aku...

Akupun melarikan diri dari sana. Karena takut terincar oleh mereka berdua. Lalu aku berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Lalu ada yang memanggilku.

" Oy! Dame-Tsuna kau kabur lagi hah? (Sambil ngucungin pistol ke kepala tsuna) " " Eh? Bukannya hari ini gak latihan? " " Dasar bodoh! Gw kan udah narik lw buat latihan! " " E-eh? " ~kruuuuyuuuuk~ " oy dame-tsuna aku lapar... lebih baik kita lanjutkan aja bsok... Tapi... Klo bsok kau kabur lagi... Kau tahu apa akibatnya? " " I-iya rebron bsok aku akan latihan. " ' Aaah... Ternyata sudah jam 7 malam... Apakah bsok ada kejadian yang lebih aneh ya? Alah... Aku ini mikir apa! '

~Sena's POV~

Akhirnya aku lepas dari ancaman bayi itu karena aku dapat kabur dari atas sana... Saat aku akan berjalan ke apartement yang di serdiakan Hiruma... Di pertengahan jalan aku hampir jatuh karena tersandung sesuatu. Lalu akupun cepat berdiri melihat sekeliling hampir gelap.. Lalu aku mendengar ada suara yang seperti besi berbenturan dengan besi... Akupun mulai merinding. Aku berusaha lari dari sana menuju apartement... Tapi... Bisa - bisanya aku tersandung lagi... Lalu kudengar omongan seseorang...

" Kita lanjutkan lain kali lagi. Aku ada urusan. " " Hmp... Ok aku juga ada urusan.. Kita lanjutkan nanti.. " Lalu seperti ada langkah kaki orang yang menjauh... Dan ada yang mendekat. Aku tersentak kaget. Lalu orang itu melihat ke arahku lalu ia bilang.. " Hmm? Tsunayoshi-kun? Kau masih berada disini? " " Eh? " Aku yang masih duduk di tanah pun berdiri. " Kufufufufu~ lain kali aku akan melakukannya Tsunayoshi-kun.. " Lalu orang itu pergi begitu saja aku berpikir.. ' Melakukan apa? ~gluk~ perasaan koq gak enak ya... Ah, lupakan! ' Lalu aku kembali ke apartement itu...

~ esok harinya ~

Grup demon devil bast akan melakukan latihan keras... Dan sebelum latihan keras mereka menjemput seseorang... Hiruma yang kemarin tampaknya bad mood sekarang sudah seperti biasa lagi... Dan... Akhirnya mereka menjemput Mamori... Setelah itu...

" Oy para anggota sialan kalian lari ngitarin kota ini sebanyak 20 kali!"

Lalu ada yang membantah dan ngedumel...

" Banyak amat! " " Gila kaki gw patah kali! " " Kuranginlah! " " Dari pada lari meningan joging! " ~ ratatattatatatatatatta~ " Kalian mau mati ditanganku anggota sialan? "

" Ba-baiklah... " Akhirnya semua mengikuti apa yang disuruh oleh Hiruma... Untungnya mereka boleh mulai dari mana saja ( berpencar )...

*nah sekarang ke sena*

~Sena's POV~

'Haaah... Lebih baik aku jalan - jalan melihat papan pengumuman lalu... ' Akupun berjalan ke papan pengumuman yang berada di dekatku.. Aku melihat pengumuan... Lalu aku melihat bahwa bsok akan dilaksanakan pertandingan rakbi... ' APA! Lusa! ' Aku benar - benar tak percaya dengan pengumuman tersebut... Sebenernya aku biasa - biasa saja... Tapi pertandingan kali ini tim demon devil bast melawan tim terhebat di namimori.. Aduuuh! Segimana kuatnya mereka? Aku kenapa semerinding ini ya... Biasanya tidak begini... Ah sudah lah mulai latihannya... Tiba - tiba lagi aku ditendang oleh bayi yang kemarin itu lagi. Lalu ia berkata " Dasar! Selalu kabur! " Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menjawab , " Se-Sebenarnya kau siapa? Aku Sena... Kobayakawa Sena bukan Tsuna ! Dan apa itu vongola? " Lalu ada orang datang ia seperti memanggil bayi itu... " Reborn! A- " omongannya terpotong karena melihat kearahku... Begitu juga aku sangat kaget karena aku seperti memangdang cermin ia sangat mirip dengan aku... Lalu dengan bersamaan... " Kamu siapa? " Lalu aku teringat kejadian aku menubruk seseorang di supermarket waktu itu.. Lalu... " Ka-kamu... " Kata laki-laki itu.. " I-iya kita pernah bertemu sekali walau sebentar... Ah.. Aku lupa.. Namaku Kobayakawa Sena.. Yoroshiku... " Aku tersenyum ramah kepadanya... Ia menjawab " Aku... Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Lalu aku langsung ingat kejadian kemarin yang membuat aku bingung 7 keliling... " Ja-jadi kau yang bernama Tsuna... " " I-iya.." " Oh.. Jadi kalian mirip.." Kata bayi itu... " Ok aku ingin tahu jika hidup kalian di tukar... " " EH? " Dengan serempaknya kami menjawab bersamaan...

TO BE CONTINUED…

Kina: mau tahu kelanjutannya?

Karin: baca lagi ya ch 3 ...

Hiruma: gak dibaca juga gak apa... Cerita ancur gini..

Kina: T_T emang siiih... Satu lagi maaf kalau musingin...

Karin: ini fic pertama kita... Jadi gomen kalau ada kesalah kasih tau aja ya...

Tsuna: pada akhirnya...

Kina & Karin : review plase...


	3. Switch?

Kina: Yosh! Chapter 3 UPDATE!

Karin: L-A-M-A!

Lizzy: Iya lama banget! Tuh liat sebelum update chapter 3 ni FF ada di paling bawah!

Kina: Gomennasai! Gak ada ide desuuu~ TT^TT

Karin feat Lizzy: Gak usah banyak omong deh, langsung Disclaimer and WARNING + Balesan review.

Disclaimer :

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira!

- Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

WARNING: OOC, typo, Maybe little Shou-ai, GJ!

Balesan Review:

- L-ThE-MyStEriOuS: OwOa Saya sudah coba perbaiki, Terimakasih sudah me-review fic ini! Enjoy this chapter!

- CFS: CFS-san baca yang sebelum kuubah ya? O.o demo, Arigato! Nja, enjoy this!

- Rieyama Yuuko: OAO"" Memangnya ini yang pertama ya? *nggak nyadar* #dihajar SIAP BOSS! *capslock kepencet* OK ditunggu fic-nya! XDD, Enjoy the chapter!

- mamitsu27: Nyehehehehe, begitulah, karena saya yang tidak bertanggung jawab FF ini jadi nge-gantung, dan lamaaa, banget gak di update. Thank's for the review! ;) Enjoy this chapter~

- Fi suki suki: OAO"" panjang sekali review anda? Nyehehehehe, itu ide yang terlintas dari otakku. Err, maaf di review anda saat memberi concrit ada yang sama, jadi saya belum perbaiki dulu. Sumimasen desu. Ahahaha, saya akan lakukan sebisa mungkin! Roger! Sha, enjoy this chapter~

- MikiDaCat: OAO" maafkan saya! Saya belum edit yang chapter 2 ini! *jedukin kepala ke lantai* Maaf Maaf! Tapi, makasih banget! Q_Q terharu jadinya. Roger! *pose hormat* Enjoy this chapter!

- Nasaka: Hai Hai! Arigato! Enjoy this chapter!

- Rising SkeletonX: OwOa saya mengerti. Nyehehehe, saya mengerti anda tidak ingin banyak omong tapi ingin banyak action-nya apakah saya tepat? Saya usahain banyak deskripsinya deh! Nja, Enjoy this chapter!

Massage: Sorry banget ya yang udah nunggu lama, author kehabisan ide. DX dan... Kemaren-kemaren author-nya lagi menjalankan UN sehingga tidak dapat meneruskan FF ini. *alesan* Nja, Enjoy the story! :3

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Ja-Jadi kau yang bernama Tsuna?" tanya Sena sambil menunjuk ke arah lelaki berambut coklat, dengan wajah yang tidak percaya akan hal tersebut.

Tsuna yang tidak kalah terkejutnya membelalakan matanya tidak percaya yang ada di depan matanya sekarang ini.

"Oh, jadi kalian mirip." kata bayi itu sambil memperbaiki topi fendoranya, sambil menyeringai. "Ok, aku ingin tahu jika hidup kalian di tukar." kata bayi itu sambil tersenyum dengan wajah tidak berdosa sama sekali.

"EH?" kami berteriak terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh bayi tersebut, bayi yang bernama Reborn itu.

Chapter 3 : Switch?

-_Normal POV_-

"EH?" teriak kami terkejut sambil menatap bayi itu, bayi yang bernama Reborn itu. Lalu menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Reborn?" tanya Tsuna kepada Reborn yang masih sedikit terkejut.

"Tepatnya aku bukan ingin kalian ditukar, tapi dengan sesuatu yang menarik." jelas Reborn masih dengan seringaiannya, "Dimana kau berlatih? Kobayakawa Sena?" tanya Reborn lagi masih dengan senyum licik nan menakutkan.

"EEH? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Sena terkejut namanya dapat di sebutkan Reborn secara lengkap dan tepat.

"Aku dapat melihat semuanya hanya dari matamu." kata Reborn mengerjai Sena, Sena sekarang sedang bepikir keras dari mana Reborn dapat mengetahui namanya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan terlalu keras Sena-kun." kata Tsuna sedikit tertawa melihat Sena yang seperti itu.

"Memang kau pikir saat pertama kali kau tidak seperti itu?" tanya Reborn sambil menunjuk muka Sena yang sekarang sedang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"I-Iya sih. Hahaha." kata Tsuna sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang berambut silver berlari menghampiri mereka, dengan wajah khawatir. Sambil berteriak," JYUUDAIME!"

"Eh? Go-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna menoleh ke arah di mana orang berambut silver alias Gokudera Hayato, sang guardian decimo Vongola of storm masih berlari dengan cepat.

"Jyuudaime! Honto ni daijoubu desuka?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir, sambil memegang tangan sang boss-nya tercinta.

"Khe khe khe! Apa yang kau lakukan disini kuso chibi? Bukannya aku menyuruhmu berlari?" tanya Hiruma berada di atas atap dengan senapan dan bom di tangannya.

"HIIIEE! Hi-Hiruma!" Sena terkejut dengan kedatangan Hiruma secara tiba-tiba di atas atap dengan senapan di tangannya.

"HIIEE! Si-siapa itu?" teriak Tsuna terkejut bukan main melihat orang layaknya malaikat (coret malaikat) maut yang datang menjemput dengan senapan, atau bisa dibilang iblis neraka. *author ditembak sama hiruma, author tolak pasti-nya, takut sama mamori-san* #abaikan

"Hoo.. Jadi kau hanya berdiri disini oleh seorang bocah dan bayi seperti ini?" kata Hiruma sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Tsuna dan Reborn.

"I-Iya." kata Sena dengan ketakutan, dan melihat ke arah Tsuna.

"Hmph, tidak seperti perkiraanmu juga, aku bukanlah bayi yang lemah." kata Reborn dengan topi fendora yang turun menutupi mata imutnya, dan mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Hiruma.

"Hoo, bayi satu ini menarik juga, apa rencanamu bayi?" tanya Hiruma yang tumben-tumben-nya tertarik, lalu Reborn loncat dan naik ke pundak Hiruma, dan membisikan sesuatu.

Masih Reborn bisikan Hiruma menyeringai aneh. Reborn juga ikut menyeringai.

Sena dan Tsuna sudah menelan ludah terlebih dahulu, ingin rasanya mereka kabur, tapi jika kabur mereka pasti akan di tembak oleh salah satu-nya. "Hooo, jadi itu rencanamu, boleh juga." kata Hiruma yang sekarang sedang memegang dagu-nya sendiri dan melihat ke arah Sena dan Tsuna.

"Mulai besok. Ciao ciao!" kata Reborn turun dari pundak Hiruma dan pergi entah kemana.

"Co-Cotto! Reborn!" Tsuna tidak dapat mengejar Reborn karena Reborn sudah entah kemana.

"Oke, pertama-"

- - - - ... - - - -

"Sena! Ayo kemari kita harus berlatih lebih keras!" Teriak Monta melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sena yang memakai kaos putih seperti biasanya.

Hanya saja Sena yang sekarang agak atau malah lebih pemalu. Monta sampai kebingungan melihatnya, namun ia tidak menyadari keganjalan itu.

Sena malah berjalan ke tempat duduk dan mengambil papan yang terdapat catatan kecepatan dan waktu berlari para anggota.

"Lho? Sena-kun, kamu kan biasanya mau berlari malah kalau dicegat menolak." tanya Mamori dengan lembut dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Err, hari ini sedang tidak ingin." katanya Sena canggung ragu-ragu ia tidak menyebut nama Mamori karena takut salah.

"Yak! Semuanya ganti baju kalian! Kita akan praktek!" Teriak Hiruma dengan terus menembakan AK47 ke langit secara terus menerus.

Semua anggota menurutinya dengan alasan yang sama. Satu, mereka tidak ingin gosong. Dua, dan mereka pasti ingin berusaha untuk menggapai kemenangan.

Setelah semua anggota selesai mengganti pakaiannya, mereka merasa keganjalan yang sangat, yaitu, mengapa ada Eyeshield 21 jika Sena sedang duduk dengan Mamori disana?

- to be continued -

Kina: nanggung banget ya? Hahaha.. -" ya sudahlah... Terima kasih para readers yang membaca. Kalau boleh, minta review ya! X3


End file.
